1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telephony.
It is more particularly intended to serve in a communications network between fixed stations, such as telephone sets, and fixed terminals, the fixed stations being linked to the telephony channels of the network while the fixed terminals include means forming an antenna (more simply called "antenna" in the rest of the text) for mutual interaction over distance with independent stations, such as portable telephone handsets.
2. Related Art
Such a network is, for example, one known by the trademark POINTEL, and the invention finds a particularly advantageous but not limiting application therein.
The POINTEL network does not permit, in its current definition, offering the user of a portable handset continuity of service, when the latter moves, even if all the fixed terminals situated in the vicinity of the user provide complete radio frequency coverage. In fact, currently the telephony communication in progress will be broken off as soon as the user moves out of the radio frequency zone covered by the fixed terminal having initialized the radio frequency link of this telephony communication.